Boba Fett
Boba Fett was a bounty hunter who served as a commander of the Galactic Empire, and later went on to help the First Order and then switched sides to the Galactic Militia. He serves as a major antagonist in the main saga of Star Wars. He is the son of Jango Fett. In the original trilogy, he is played by Temuera Morrison. In the prequel trilogy and anthology films, he is played by Daniel Logan. In the sequel trilogy, he is played by Benicio Del Toro. Biography Boba was born on Kamino and raised by Jango Fett, being a mix of Fett's DNA and that of Jango's deceased wife, Kass Sing. Boba idolized his father growing up, and when he witness in horror and sadness as Jango was killed in a fight with Kobi-Ben Kenobi, Boba swore vengeance on Kenobi. Boba trained himself into becoming an extremely skilled bounty hunter, and he even adopted and repainted the Mandalorian armor worn by Jango. As such, he hunted down Kenobi to Tatooine and started fighting him, but Kenobi escaped. He also helps Han Solo escape the Crimson Corsair and fight in the battle of Canti Ilenium. However, afterwards, Boba leads Imperial forces to suppress a Clone Trooper uprising lead by Han on Kamino, leading to Boba and Han developing an intense rivalry. As such, Boba became a commander in the Galactic Empire, leading Imperial forces in many battles, and he also confronted and battled Han Solo several times. Eventually, Boba tracks Han from Yavin and ambushes him in Bespin, where he captures Han. Boba then tracks Luke Skywalker to Dagobah and ambushes him as well, but leaves a message of Han's capture. When Han is frozen in carbonite, Boba takes Han on his ship to be delivered to crime lord, Jabba the Hutt. When Luke tries to rescue Han, Boba helps capture them and brings them to the Sarlac pit to be executed. However, when a skirmish ensues, Boba fights with Han, and after fierce fighting, as Boba targets Luke, Han accidentally knocks Boba into the Sarlac pit. However, after the skirmish, Boba breaks his way out of the pit and escapes Tatooine to track down Han, bent on revenge for his humiliation. Tracking him to Kashyyk, during the battle raging there, Boba attacks Han and fights him in the shield generator bunker. However, due to charges set by Han, as Han escapes, the charges go off and destroy the bunker with Boba inside. Boba escapes from the ruin with help from Storm Troopers, and afterwards, he continues bounty hunter missions over the years. He is captured and sent to the Invincible Faith, but he breaks out, then fights in skirmishes and battles on Scarif, Jinata and Gallius, often seeing visions of his father, Jango Fett. He also confronts Han Solo several times throughout these missions, and in the end, they put aside their differences and help each other to kill Sal Solo. Later on, he is eventually hired by the First Order to secure a Jedi holocron on Liperis, and when he does secure it, he keeps it for himself and deserts the First Order, hoping to sell the holocron for a high price. Eventually on Karbipi, he runs into Han Solo again, and Boba and Han fight each other fiercely. However, Han saves Boba from getting killed, so Boba decides to help Han as he feels he now owes him. As such, Boba helps Han get to Starkiller and help battle Captain Rook and her men, with Fett fighting Rook in a fierce sword fight. He then helps destroy the shield generator, even though Han is killed by Kylo Ren. When the Militia attack on Starkiller fails, Boba retreats from the planet with them. Boba later helps fight in the battle of Chialsirk, then fights to defend Rilaban from First Order forces. Later on, he helps copilot the Millennium Falcon with Lando Calrissian and they use it to finally destroy Starkiller base's thermal oscillator, destroying the base. Boba then heads with Rey Skywalker to Tatooine, but First Order forces lead by Kylo Ren assault them, so Boba head with Rey to a Star Destroyer. There, they trap and surround Kylo, and with the help of Siro Ren, who redeems himself as Ben Solo, they manage to kill Kylo. After dealing with a counterattack made by General Hux, Boba then celebrates the Militia victory on Tatooine. Personality While still being incredibly stoic, Boba was extremely bitter, vindictive and resentful, being heavily driven by rage and a desire for vengeance and control, and he was extremely ruthless and merciless against his enemies. However, while he was very insolent, condescending and wildly arrogant, he was very honorable and brave and would help those if he felt he owed them, doing what he could for them. As he got older, he started to become much more humorous and mischievous. Abilities Boba was an extremely skilled fighter who was very skilled with blaster guns and was an expert marksman. Along with this, he was also very physically strong and was excellent at fist fighting. He was also skilled at infiltration, and he made use of a wide array of gadgets to help him. Relationships Jango Fett Han Solo Kobi-Ben Kenobi Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:On and Off Category:Hunters Category:Egotists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Empowered Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Thief Category:Extremists Category:Thugs Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Trap Masters Category:Gadgeteers Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Category:Normal Skilled Category:Jerks Category:Serious Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Loyal Category:Power Hungry Category:Martial Artists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mentally Ill Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Honorable Category:Terrorists Category:Vigilantes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentor Category:Recurring Category:Military Characters Category:Con Artists Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:One Man Army Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Heretics Category:Orphans Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Rescuers Category:Right Hand Category:Rogue Category:Delusional Category:Suicidal